


The Night Before

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It’s the night before ChristmasAnd all through the castleNot a creature was stirringExcept Lefou and Stanley
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Stanley has the same beliefs about children and swords as Death from Hogfather

They pushed the door open slowly, mindful to keep the light from their candle away from the direction of the bed. They waited a moment for any movement and then continued with their work once they saw Jeanne-Marie was fast asleep, her deer doll Claudette hugged close to her chest.

Stanley smiled at the sight, humming softly to themselves. She was such a beautiful little girl. They couldn’t help but watch the way she slept without any worries. Occasionally she would tighten her grip on Claudette, hugging the doll closer.

“We don’t have all night!” Lefou hissed behind them.

They snapped back to reality and nodded, stepping into the room to allow him to step in behind them. “I could not help myself, cher. Look at how sweetly she sleeps!”

“Well we don’t want her to stop doing that before we’re done, do we?”

“Non, of course not.”

“Then let’s get to work.”

In the morning the occupants of the castle and their families would go down into the ballroom and open gifts under the massive tree that had been brought in and decorated. These were always gifts from Adam and Belle, toys, sweets, and clothing for what Belle said was their extended family. The rest of the day would be full of celebration and feasting; the staff having prepared and worked for this day weeks in advance.

Lefou and Stanley liked giving Jeanne-Marie presents from themselves first. The wrapped gifts were slid under her bed, some of the ribbons left to stick out for her to discover in the morning.

Lefou raised an eyebrow when he saw Stanley trying to sneakily slide a gift under her bed without him seeing. “Stanley…” he warned.

Stanley pouted, “she is of age to learn how to use one! It’s only a training one and it hasn’t been sharpened!” they softly protested, gesturing at the short sword with the pink ribbon tied around its hilt.

Lefou narrowed his eyes slightly at his spouse. “It’s a weapon…”

“It’s educational!”

“And if she gets hurt?”

Stanley struggled for an answer before perking up. “Then she will have learned a lesson?” they offered.

Lefou huffed but nodded, watching as Stanley giddily slid the short sword next to the new dress they had made for her. “Sometimes I worry that you love swords more than your family,” he teased.

“You know that’s impossible.”

“I do,” he chuckled.

They both froze when Jeanne-Marie started to shift. Lefou quickly licked his fingers and put out the candle. The two held their breath, watching as she shifted and slowly burrowed down further into her blankets. They waited a little bit longer before feeling reassured she wouldn’t wake up.

“Come on!” The pair slipped out of their daughter’s room before relighting their candle and heading towards their own.

Lefou blinked when Stanley suddenly took his hand and stopped him. He turned back to look at them, raising an eyebrow. He watched as Stanley smiled and happily pointed up at something on the wall. He moved the candle towards it and saw that it was a sprig of mistletoe. “You’re an impossible romantic,” he said.

“I know,” Stanley hummed before they kissed, holding their husband close to them.


End file.
